


The adventures of the golden guild

by Adsol



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Action/Adventure, Alakim is a secret romantic, Alakim is far too nice to people, Anal Sex, And Charlotte has no problem with that, Anniversary, Breast Fucking, Bromance, Brotherhood, Charlotte and Alakim are adorable together, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Elves, Dark Magic, Dragons, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fantasy, Fire Magic, First Dates, Fist Fights, Forehead Kisses, Golden Oyster are a group of idiots, Half-Vampires, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Ice Cream, Ice Skating, Impregnation, Inspired by Fairy Tail, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating season's, Napping, Neck Kissing, Necromancy, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Priestesses, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Rating May Change, Reunions, Romance, Saving the World, Spanking, Submission, Swearing, Swordfighting, Team as Family, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In a fantasy world very different from our own lives a boy named Alakim Morgosa who based on his looks would make you think he's an ordinary teenager however he is anything but as he is a member of Golden Oyster one of the major Adventurer Guild's that dot the land. While out on a job one day he comes across a mysterious girl named Charlotte who he realises has more to her than she let's on so begins a tale of adventure, romance and Alakim trying his best not to go insane thanks to his fellow guild members.





	1. Prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use, explanations and other power's_**

**Alakim's pov**

**In the town of Marga**

I walked about the town as I tried not to bump into the people around me  **let's see if I can find that escaped convict before sundown** at that moment Arvakl my canine companion asked "Alky are we done yet I'm bored woof" I petted him saying "sadly no Arvakl we aren't quite yet" he whined as we kept walking  **evem after spending most of my life with him I'm still amazed at the fact he can talk** as we walked some more I asked "hey Arvakl do you smell that" he said "woof I only smell sausages" me and him sat down as I got out the wanted poster for the guy we were looking for  **let's see Gorgas he's wanted for multiple counts of thievery, abduction and breaking and entering ah man** our target had a shaved head with a slight beard starting to grow in while having a distinct X shaped scar over his face "oww" I heard somebody call that out as I looked down.

As I looked down I saw a girl had fallen over as I asked "hey are you ok" she looked up saying "oh yeah I'm fine" the girl had blond hair that fell past her shoulders and ocean blue eyes while wearing a pale white priestess garb I asked "your not lost are you" she looked up at me as she said "huh no I'm not lost I'm just" suddenly some guys called out "there she is" I noticed that she panicked as I grabbed her hand saying "come with me" me, her and Arvakl all began running to evade them  **oh well done Alky you go out and try to do one job without any mess and you couldn't even do that right God damn it Dorūga is gonna take the piss out of me for this.**

After running for nearly half an hour we finally got away as I asked "I never did get your name Ms" she said "it's Charlotte and I'm sorry you had to do that" I put my hand on her shoulder asking "I'm Alakim Morgosa now I'm wondering why those men were after you in the first place" she said "well I um wanted to ask them for protection but I found out that they were the local Thieves Guild in town"  **oh this just gets better and better** Arvakl then said "Alky I smell idiots coming and sausages woof" I said "Charlotte get behind me" she did as I said while I drew my sword as our pursuer's found us.

* * *

As our pursuer's found us they demanded "give us the girl" all of them had knives as they looked ready to fight I said "let me ask just one question" they all had dumfounded looks on their faces as I asked "do you recognise this blade" I shifted it so the sun wouldn't reflect off it as much as one of them said "boss we need to run" at that moment Gorgas the guy I came looking for in the first place appeared  **finally something goes right today** as he said "who's this little pipsqueak" one of his goons said "don't you know boss that's Alakim Morgosa the Monolith Blade" I held my sword Beirth in both my hands as I said "damn right I am" Beirth the sword in my hand had the appearance of a silver claymore with black leather wraps around the hilt as Gorgas called out "like I care" he began rushing me while I said to Arvakl "keep Charlotte safe" he simply said "yes Alky woof" I then dashed so quickly I left a small wind current in my wake so that I could face Gorgas.

As I swung Beirth towards Gorgas he said "you little shit that girl was out payday" I clashed with his daggers as I said "you know your boys would still have her in their hands if you didn't breakout of jail" he grunted as I clashed repeatedly with him  **he's decently fast but I'm extremely fast** I then sped up my attack rushes as he struggled to keep up eventually I broke his daggers as I said "I don't remember you saying you recognised me so allow me to introduce myself" I removed my right hands glove to expose a tattoo underneath it was an oyster with a sword and a shield underneath it as I said "I am Alakim Morgosa a member of Golden Oyster the third most powerful Adventure's Guild in the kingdom of Liore so in other words" I drew Beirth into position saying "I can and will make your day a living hell" **_Second Sword Dance- Trivan_** using Beirth I delivered three consecutive slashes to Gorgas's chest while following it up with a punch to his jaw sending him flying as he fell his goon's ran off.

With Gorgas now beaten the town's guards had come along to arrest him while they said "here's your reward and thank you Morgosa for not making a mess of our town" I said "it's no trouble sir" he did a respectful bow as I sheathed Beirth with Charlotte asking "why would you go as far as you did for me" I said "A because I was already chasing him down and B you were in trouble so I did the natural thing and tried to help you out" she was about to go when I asked "do you have anywhere else you can go" she held her head down saying "it's um complicated to say the least" I said "why not come with me then I know some great people who can keep you safe at least for a little while" her face suddenly lit up as she said "really" I told her "sure although be wary of Dazuga he's a bit pervy but he's still a good guy" she leapt for joy over the fact she had somewhere to go now as me, her and Arvakl began heading back to the Guild  **did she even hear me war her about Dazuga** as we walked she hummed while Arvakl marched on.

 


	2. Meet the guild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the current member's of Golden Oyster I'll list them right here:  
> 1) Netero Ozark (current master)  
> 2) Javec Ozark  
> 3) Myanmar  
> 4) Mavis Verdun  
> 5) Rushan Marvarad  
> 6) Dorūga Hissana  
> 7) Alakim Morsoga  
> 8) Arvakl  
> 9) Salem Marasas  
> 10) Nebrios Mazana  
> 11) Dazuga Mazana

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use, explanations and other power's_**

**Alakim's pov**

**In the town of Nuragada**

**Golden Oyster Guildhall**

Me, Charlotte and Arvakl all returned to the guildhall as I said while stamdist outside "Charlotte I'm going to warn you right now our Guild aren't as well I'm not sure how to put it" she asked "are they friendly" I said "oh yeah heck some of them are super friendly it's just that well it's easier to show you" Arvakl said "this'll be fun woof" I opened the door to see the usual sight of the guild everyone was fighting in a massive brawl again likely over something even more petty then last time  **these idiots I swear** Charlotte said "what on earth is this mess" I said "this would be the third most powerful Adventure's Guild in Liore" she looked on in horror as she clearly wasn't used to this kind of mess

**_Guild's- Throughout the continent are many Guilds of all types each one serving a different purpose, Adventurer Guild's perform job requests from towns and cities to help out it's local people either that or they get hired to protect researchers on expeditions, Warriors Guild's do exactly as they say on the tin and just fight all day long be it for money or entertainment, Thieves Guild's aren't as legal due to the shady business they run such as well theivery, extortion, scams or other illegal activities, next is the Scholar's Guild they usually research anything magical and do expeditions to ancient sites so as a result they have a good relationship with the Adventure's Guild and finally there is the Assassination Guild they do again exactly what they say on the tin._ **

As I led her in Myanmar called out "hey it's Alakim" they all called out as I said "hey guy's" I high fived them as I exchanged little bits of banter with them here and there till I got to the bar counter with Charlotte.

As I stood at the bar Mavis asked "hey Alakim can I get you anything" I simply said "just the usual Mavis" she poured me my drink as she asked "who's this by the way" I introduced her to Charlotte as she tried to avoid getting caught up in the guild's continued brawling Charlotte then asked "are they usually like this" I said after taking a drink "every damned day more or less" she looked as if she could faint as I asked "hey where's the Master" Mavis said "he's at a Guild master's meeting something about all the trouble we've stirred up while on job's"  **oh great** as I took another drink I asked "do you think Charlotte would fit in here" she pointed to Charlotte herself who was currently with Arvakl trying not to get trampled on I put a few coins from my last job on the counter saying "sorry if I make a mess" Mavis then said "that's why your one of my favourite customers Alakim" I chuckled as I went to try and put a stop to the fighting myself.

* * *

I walked into the brawl saying "come on guys you've had your fun so let's" I got a load of beer thrown on me by Rushan as I said "right that's it ya little pipsqueaks" I cracked my knuckles as Rushan herself tried taking a swing at me only to get choke slamed into the floor Myanmar came at me saying "heya Alky" I said "lizardy heya" Myanmar came at me with his scales showing  **then again he rarely hides his abs to begin with** as he came at me he tried slamming his fists at me only to get a kick to the side as I said "you guys forget I don't need a sword to beat your ass's" I got ganged up on by Salem, Dorūga and Myanmar as I said "come at me boyos" Dorūga leapt for me as I went for an uppercut to his jaw while following it up with a kick to send him flying into Salem as he said "son of a" I leapt over Myanmar saying "nice try" I was starting to have fun until the door blew open  **oh crap.**

As the door blasted open Master Netero came in shouting "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" we all stopped as I put my arms around Dorūga saying "friends yay" he went along with the joke as he said "your my best buddy Alky" Netero just glared as he marched down saying "do you have any idea how many complaints I've had to shift through because of you idiot's" he held a massive pile of paper until suddenly it burnt down as he said "but since I can't stand the Commission I'll just pretend this never happened" he kicked aside the ashes as he whistled while walking down  **good to know he's not going to loose his mind over us** at that moment he said "Alakim a word please" I walked with him as we went to the bar.

Once we got to the bar he said "I heard about your last job well done my boy" he patted my head as I said "it was no trouble Master Netero" he said "and oh hello young lady" he began ogling Charlotte until Mavis hit him across the head saying "behave Old Fart" he rubbed the wound as he said "is she a new girl or something" I then explained everything to him as he eventually said "well I have an idea" Charlotte muttered "huh" Netero said "why doesn't she join the Guild so that way she can be kept safe" Charlotte asked "will I be able to work with Alakim" he said "sure if he's available" Charlotte then went to go sign up with us in Netero's office as Mavis said "somebody's got a fan it seems" I chuckled as I got another drink.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Alakim Morgosa  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 30th June  
> Blood type- AB negative  
> Nationality- Liorean  
> Height- 6'4 or 193cm  
> Weight- 62kg or 136lbs  
> Hair colour- Charcoal black  
> Eye colour- Chocolate brown  
> Magic- None  
> Fun facts- He has a natural talent for baking, he is highly popular among the younger kids around town due to him being viewed as a big brother by them, his favourite pastime is napping (usually he has Arvakl at his side when he does), when he's not on jobs or socialising with his fellow guild members he goes out and train's, he is very well versed in hunting techniques, his favourite food is raspberries and he holds arm wrestling compositions once a month (he's won at least 7 of them).


	3. Trial run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Arvakl  
> Age- 4 in dog year's (32 in human year's)  
> Birthday- 12th February  
> Blood type- Unknown  
> Nationality- Liorean  
> Height- 24 inches  
> Weight- 30kg or 67lbs  
> Fur colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Magic- Woofing (that's his attempt at a joke he actually has no magic)  
> Fun facts- Despite no one knowing what precisely he is his appearance resembles that of a Black Labrador, due to being a dog he doesn't get along with cat's of any kind, he alongside Alakim naps in his spare time, he's always pinching meat from the Guild's food store (he claims the cats did it), his favourite food is sausages, he wags his tail whenever he's in a good mood and his favourite people are people who make sausages and Alakim.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use, explanations and other power's_**

**Alakim's pov**

**In the Guildhall**

As I finished up my drink Charlotte came out saying "I'm now an official member of the Guild" I said to her in response "nice one" I gave her a thumbs up along with my so called signature smile as Arvakl said "Alky can we go for a walkie woof" I said "let's go check the board shall we" I walked with them as I looked over what was available  **let's see something that'll provide some decent experience for Charlotte but at the same time something that'll be a challenge for me and Arvakl hmm** at that moment I found the ideal job as I said "fancy this one" I held out a sheet of paper with the job on essentially the job was a simple fetch quest in which we had to find a missing tome from the Scholars Guild that was stolen by a group of opportunistic thieves Charlotte said "this seems ok" she gave a thumbs up as I again had my signature smile as I walked with her out of the Guildhall.

**Nuragada town center**

Me and my companion's stood as Charlotte asked "Alakim where exactly is this book hidden" I said "if they knew that we wouldn't have been called in heck we don't even know the name of the book other than it'll have the Scholar Guild's insignia printed on it"  **still 70,000 Rugal for just one book this seems more like a Fighter's Guild type of job (Author's note- A single Rugal is equivalent to £5 in England just for reference)** as I put the request form away I asked "wait Charlotte what precisely can your magic do" she said "oh mine is called Priestess it just grants blessings and enchantments to whoever I cast it onto I know it's not as flashy as your swordsmanship" I said "it'll be brilliant I'm sure" I patted her head gently as we began walking. 

While we wondered about and stopped Arvakl from stealing sausages multiple times I eventually said "let's take a quick break shall we" all of us sat down as Charlotte asked "Alakim I've been meaning to ask what exactly is Arvakl" I said "that's what we would all love to know" I gave him a belly rub as I said "but on the bright side he's tied directly to my soul so the only way he can die is if I do" Arvakl said "he brings me food so I give him protection woof" Charlotte looked even more confused as she lay back in the chair  **looking at her now she's kinda cute actually** Charlotte had a blush on her face as she asked "Alakim you do have anyone significant in your life as of now" I said "in terms of a lover nah but in terms of somebody I care greatly for" I picked up Arvakl saying "I have this big guy" Arvakl barked happily as I set him down until Charlotte asked "should we get back to searching Alakim" I got up along with Arvakl as I said "sure let's get to it" the three of us began walking about to try and find out what happened to the book.

* * *

**Hour's later**

At this stage we've walked throughout the entirety of town having no luck on finding this missing book  **how freaking hard can finding a book be** as we wondered I heard a group of thugs saying "hey did you hear about the break in at the Scholars Guild" I stood as Charlotte played with Arvakl while I heard the thugs saying "apparently the local Thieve's Guild have the book that was taken" at that stage they began talking about various different things as I said "Charlotte, Arvakl I think I've got a lead" Arvakl said "lead oh no leads are a dog's enemy woof" I chuckled as I said "very funny buddy" I rubbed his head as I led them towards where we needed to go.

I stood outside the door to the Thieve's Guild as Charlotte asked "are you going to have to fight them" I drew Beirth as I sliced an arrow in midair as I said "sadly yes" our attackers came out from behind the walls as I said "Charlotte cast a defensive enchantment on yourself" **_Protection_** she became surrounded in a white barrier as I held Beirth ready one of the thugs said "you'll never get the book Morsoga" I said "oh goody so I don't need to ask if you've got it" they all rushed me at once as I said _**Third Sword Dance- Kirigakure**_  I rotated Beirth in a series of slashing motions that made a bubble of sword slashes for lack of a better phrase making all the Thieve's Guild member's present fall to the floor as I said "phew it's been a while since I used that" I sheathed Beirth as Charlotte dispelled her barrier.

**Later that night**

Eventually we found the book and had it returned to the Scholar's Guild only then finding out it was a scrapbook of everything they did together Charlotte asked "is this how job's usually end" I said "usually yeah" I patted her head gently as I said "hey Charlotte do you have anywhere to stay for the night" she said "I was going to find an inn somewhere in town" I held her shoulder saying "if you want you can stay we me and Arvakl at my house" she blushed saying "rrrr really it's just I wouldn't want to impose on you" I said "Charlotte it's not imposing if I offer" she had a giant smile on her face as she said "if you don't mind then yes I would love to stay" I patted her head as we left the Guild to head home.


	4. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So something I haven't done yet is list the kingdom's in this story so I'll do it now:  
> Kingdom of Liore- The Northern kingdom that is famed for not only it's craftsmanship but also being home to the Golden Oyster Guild (it's also famed for being quite a peaceful nation)
> 
> Kingdom of Rikan- The Southern Kingdom that is famed for its rich history sadly the nation is currently going through an uprising due to a recent coup d'etat by the former King's brother.
> 
> Kingdom of Sasali- The Western Kingdom famed for being a wellspring for all kinds of mythical creatures from Dark Elves to Lizardmen to Giants and even Orc's.
> 
> Kingdom of Kasaraka- The Eastern Kingdom it is considered the homeland of all mages as it is filled to the brim with magic users of all types in fact it's so densely populated with mages they effectively run the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Charlotte  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 5th January  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Gender- Female  
> Nationality- Rikangan  
> Height- 5'5 or 166cm  
> Weight- 45kg or 98lbs  
> Hair colour- Blond  
> Eye colour- Ocean blue  
> Magic- Priestess  
> Fun facts- She has a huge appetite (yet inspite of that she is described as having an hourglass figure), she is incredibly skilled at arts and crafts, according to her the people she likes best in the Guild are Alakim, Arvakl and Mavis, she enjoys hanging out with the children around town (it's mostly so she can try and spend time with Alakim outside of job's), she claims cat's hate her despite her finding them cute, her favourite food is chocolate cake and she can't handle alcohol very well.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use, explanations and other power's_**

**Alakim's pov**

**Three month's later**

Since I brought Charlotte to the Guild things have been going really well for us all as not only has she adjusted to how the Guild works but better yet she's really fitting in at home  **while she didn't need to its good that she's doing her own cooking and cleaning I mean nobody wants a freeloader living with them**  and most of all me, her and Arvakl were on fire so to speak with how many jobs we've been doing bringing in not only a load of cash for the Guild but also for ourselves so that's an added bonus.

I was however right now sitting about as I had another drink as Charlotte asked "hey Alky is there anymore jobs to do" I said "right now there's none" she pouted a little as I looked her  **she's adorable when she pouts** I then felt Arvakl brush up alongside me as he said "Alky I need a walkie woof" I got up after grabbing Berth saying "let's go see if there's anything then" as I walked Myanmar came in gasping for air along with having a few scars as I asked "Myan what happened to you" he said "armed men have taken the lizard men village hostage"  **they what** I said "Mavis we're gonna need some medical help for Myanmar here, Charlotte and Arvakl come on" they looked at me as Charlotte asked "are we going to save them" I nodded as Myanmar said "they took my precious Dalia and Delgan as well please Alakim save my family I'm not" I stopped him saying "by sundown I'll have your wife and son safely at home" I grabbed his hand as he nodded saying "consider it a promise between men" I then left as Mavis carried him away to get medical attention.

**At the entrance to the village**

I stood with Arvakl and Charlotte as I said "Charlotte one sec" I grabbed the end of her robes as she blushed saying "Alky I get that your a man and all but this isn't the time to take my body as your own" I said "I'm not trying to take you and I'm not to be rude" I rolled it up a bit as I said "this is a marshland area" she nodded saying "oh I'm sorry for" I finished rolling it up as I said "I should have said something first" I patted her head as we began our infiltration into the village  **still I won't deny I've come to care greatly for her over the past few months.**

* * *

As we snuck in we had to deal with a few insects trying to go for Charlotte now and again but overall it wasn't so bad however I said "get back" we got behind a tree as I saw the villagers being held hostage by the captors I said "alright Arvakl how many do you smell" he said "thirteen and some smelly frogs woof" I said "alright Charlotte I'm gonna need a speed boost" **_Grace_** I felt my power getting stronger as I said "alright stay here for now" she nodded as did Arvakl and I drew Beirth for battle. As I got out is said "how many goon's does it take to hold the Lizard men hostage" a number of them appeared as I said "the answer is thirteen, one to hold them and another twelve to get there asses kicked" they tried to rush me as I held Beirth ready.

As they came for me I blocked one of there attacks as he used a set of daggers while the other one used one dagger  **bye** using my enhanced speed I got behind them and took them both down with a single cut while a third got smacked by the pommel of Beirth I then went on a slashing spree they kept on trying to beat me until one said "your going down Monolith" I chuckled saying "aww you know me how flattering" **_First Sword Dance- Chigote Tensei_** using my blade I made a single diagonal cut on his skin casuing blood to come gushing out at that moment the remaining four said "RUN" they left as I put Beirth back in his sheath  **is it me or did they flee a little too quickly.**

As they left I asked "is everyone ok" one of the Lizard men I knew said "they only hurt my pride" I said "hey Old Man" I untied Verth as he said "I see that body is still as strong as it's always been" I said "only because you helped it get this way" he patted my back as I helped him up Verth you see was the one who helped with my physical training when I was younger so hence how I know him at that moment another one I know said "Alky you came for us" I untied Delgan saying "heya Little Man" as the ropes came undone me and him gave eachother a fist bump saying "Fists of Justice" I then signaled for Charlotte and Arvakl to come out of there hiding spot as Delgan asked "is she your mate" I blushed a bit saying "huh oh no she's a friend of mine" he muttered while saying "she's pretty"  **he's not wrong there.**

* * *

After we got all the captives released Dalia asked "is my beloved Myanmar ok" I said "he got beat up but Mavis is tending to his wounds" she let out a relived sigh as she said "oh thank the Star's he's ok" she said to me "thank you for this Alakim" I then asked "did they ever say what they wanted" Verth said "sadly no they just spent most of the time insulting us" I held my head down till I said "so long as you guys are ok" Charlotte was currently playing with the children as Dalia said "she seems like such a fine lady" I told her "she is" I smiled as Verth said "make her your woman soon Alky or else someone else will" I let out a torrent of blood saying "I don't have feeling for her" Verth then teased me saying "little Alky is on the rise" I realised as I tried to cover it  **ah crap bad Alky this bad no fuck shitty damn it balls ahahaha** I then got my sword ready as Arvakl said "they serve some of the best sausages here" I chuckled as we spent a little bit of time with them.


End file.
